


Dance Me To The End Of Love

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: «Нет. Поцелуи — это не глупо. И весьма полезно». — Баки вертит в руках перевязанный белой ленточкой имбирный пряник и думает: может, ещё не стало слишком поздно?Примечание: основано на чудесной истории Rainbow Rowell «Midnights». А ещё вдохновлено композицией The Civil Wars — Dance Me To The End Of Love. :)





	

_Кто это сказал: «У любви нет прошедшего времени»? И это правда! Правда…_

Снаружи темно. Темно и адски холодно: впопыхах Баки ничего на себя не накинул, лишь успел засунуть ноги в расстёгнутые, ещё не остывшие, ботинки.

Воет ветер.

Барнс любит зиму, но не в этот раз. Не мрачную, не одинокую, не такую _холодную._ Баки дует на едва сгибающиеся от мороза пальцы и втягивает голову в плечи.

Ещё немного, ещё совсем чуть-чуть. Уже практически полночь, и дом за спиной радостно высвечивает темноту тёплыми огнями украшенных аппликациями окон. Уже практически полночь, и народу внутри слишком, слишком много. И Баки уверен — его никто не хватится, его никто не будет искать здесь. Особенно сейчас.

Особенно Стив.

«Десять!» — голоса, сливающиеся в единой радости, звучат как один.

«Девять!» — Баки стягивает рукава толстовки ниже, закрывая покрасневшие от кусачего мороза костяшки живой руки. Это ни черта не помогает — ему всё так же холодно.

«Восемь!»

Он зажмуривается и закрывает уши ладонями. Он и сам мог бы кричать вместе со всеми, но… Нет.

«Семь!»

Баки Барнс действительно собирается встретить этот Новый год — первый _сознательный_ в этом веке — в полном одиночестве.

****

31.12.1939

За окном, задувая в забитые ватой щёлки рамы, завывает метель.

— Глупый праздник, — заявляет Стив, шмыгая носом. Баки знает: Стивен до одури ему благодарен. Может, этого и не понять по бьющему тело ознобу, по нездоровому блеску глаз, по зарумяненным болезнью щекам и лоснящемуся от пота лбу, но Стив лучится смущением и благодарностью. Барнсу очень хочется обнять худощавое тело, упорно борющееся с инфекцией, но он понимает, что тревожить укутанного Стива сейчас не стоит.

— Конечно, глупый, — Баки вертит в руках перевязанную красной лентой коробочку и ставит её на прикроватную тумбочку. — Только ты всё равно посмотри, что там, ладно?

— Если там… — Стив резко подаётся корпусом вперёд, морщится от приступа глухого кашля; у Баки, не знающего, как помочь, действительно сжимается сердце. — Если там апельсин или ещё что-то из цитрусовых, то… Я благодарен тебе за заботу, Бак, но от цитрусовых моему горлу ещё хуже.

Стив ёрзает, умащивается на подушках поудобнее, и на его губах играет самая искренняя, какую только Баки доводилось видеть, улыбка. Баки посмеивается в ответ и тыльной стороной ладони трогает его взмокший лоб. _Знак дружеского беспокойства, не более._

— Нет. Не цитрусовые. Кое-что получше, — он переводит взгляд на коробочку и поправляет её, как ему кажется, ставя ровнее. — Думаю, тебе понравится, Стиви.

Стив кивает, хочет что-то ответить, но вместо слов снова с хрипом выходит кашель. Баки хмурится, поджимает губы, неуверенно касается пальцами горячего плеча: вот бы одним прикосновением вытянуть болезнь, так невовремя — в Новый год — подкосившую Стивена.

По паркету позади стучат каблуки; Баки отдёргивает руку, оборачивается и рывком поднимается со стула у постели, лучезарной улыбкой приветствуя миссис Роджерс.

— Ему, видимо, хуже, — одними губами шепчет мать, кивком поздоровавшись с Баки. — Бак, извини, но я думаю, что тебе сейчас лучше… уйти.

— Да, миссис Роджерс.

— Извини, Бак, — её глаза действительно полны сожаления, и Баки хочется её обнять.

В то тридцать первое декабря Баки прощается с семейством лучшего друга — и с ним самим — привычным «с наступающим».

Стив из окна следит за Барнсом, идущим по занесённой снегом улице, до самого выхода на дорогу.

В новогоднем подарке его ждёт пряничный человечек, перемотанный тонкой белой ленточкой, и их с Баки чёрно-белая фотография с первого встреченного вместе Нового года.

****

31.12.1940

Накануне нового сорок первого они делают вторую совместную фотографию: ту, ещё тёплую и пахнущую краской, Баки осторожно прячет во внутренний нагрудный карман пиджака.

— Обещаю вернуть ровно через год.

Стив улыбается, не зная, стоит ли озвучивать собственную радость насчёт того, что сорок первый они всё же встречают вместе. Хотя… не сказать, что это действительно так: _вместе_ — это за праздничным столом в домашнем уюте, а в этот раз Баки достал приглашения на новогоднюю вечеринку. Стив ни за что не пошёл бы на неё по своей воле: толпа его не пугала, но заставляла чувствовать себя неуютно. Вечеринка — совершенно _не его_ место, но отказываться было крайне неудобно. Поэтому сегодня — с полным бокалом шампанского в руках, с конфетти в пшеничных волосах, со страхом потерять Баки из виду — он тут.

Он до сих пор не понимает, как их так когда-то прибило друг к другу, сплело в практически неразрывное целое. Он не понимает, как им удалось когда-то сойтись — ему, совершенно нескладному Стиву Роджерсу, и Баки Барнсу, от одного взгляда которого девчонки срывались на восхищённый визг. Баки никого из тех, кто мог нанести потенциальный вред, к Стиву не подпускал, ангелом-хранителем расправлял над ним могучие крылья, и Роджерсу, пожалуй, никогда не понять: почему же именно _он? …_

Равно так же ему никогда не понять, что же такого в вечеринках. В чёртовых вечеринках, за час до наступления Нового года ворующих у него _его_ Баки. Стивен поджимает губы и осторожно протискивается через толпу к свободному месту на диванчике у стены.

Рядом на столике — тарелка с кексами, и Стив, хоть и не испытывает особого голода, берёт один, скучающим взглядом окидывая веселящийся в единой пульсации зал. Баки танцует, отводя каждой девушке по одной песне, галантно целует их руки, то исчезая из вида, то появляясь снова, и периодически оглядывается, словно ища кого-то. Так и не найдя, на секунду поджимает губы, а затем улыбается очередной партнёрше снова.

Стив молча делает глоток шампанского. Чуть морщится и отставляет бокал на столик к кексам.

До Нового года остаётся полчаса, а он сидит один на диване, окружённый влюблёнными парочками. Среди его знакомых здесь — один лишь Баки, и он всё ещё где-то с кем-то _— Стив не имеет понятия и старается не придавать значения —_ танцует.

Когда песни идут по второму кругу — Стиву кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и у него заболит голова, — через толпу к нему наконец протискивается Барнс: чуть взлохмаченный, тяжело дышащий и пахнущий смешением своих — Стив их ~~любит~~ ненавидит — и чужих, девчачьих, духов.

— Танцы так утомляют, — выдыхает он и садится рядом. Извиняется одним взглядом.

— Угу, — бурчит Стив. Он не зол — он на самом деле не зол, он просто будто знал, что всё так и выйдет. — Танцы — отстой. И отсчёты. И поцелуи после них.

Он краем глаза видит, как Баки резко замирает, и понимает, что сболтнул глупость. Ну конечно же. Для Баки поцелуи никогда не были глупостью.

Для Баки поцелуи — привычное дело. И Стив не имеет права его в этом винить.

— Нет, — Баки говорит не очень громко, так что Стив из-за музыки едва его слышит. — Поцелуи — это не глупо, — _ну конечно же._ — И весьма полезно.

— Почему?

Вопрос тонет в восторженном крике.

«Десять!»

Баки, не расслышав, лишь смеётся, приобнимает Стива за плечо и прижимает ближе к себе. Роджерс удивлён, сбит с толку и… И… И действительно не злится. Баки лучится радостью вместе с толпой, возбуждённой предвкушением Нового года.

«Восемь!»

Крики громкие, в унисон, народу много-много, но Стиву внезапно кажется, что они с Баки одни в этом зале. Всё будто замирает вокруг, и, боже правый, Стив не замечал за все годы их с Баки дружбы, какие у него потрясающие голубые глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми-пушистыми ресницами.

«Пять!»

— Счастливого Нового года, Стив, — бормочет Баки, улыбается искренне-искренне, прижимает Стива крепче к себе, и тот _тает._ Буквально.

Едва набирает в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы ответить — и неожиданно к ним подсаживается какая-то девушка с ярко напомаженными губами. И садится она очень близко к Баки. И она очень, _очень_ не нравится Стиву.

«Три!»

— Счастливого Нового года, — говорит незнакомка, обращаясь явно к одному из них. Стиву хочется съёжиться. Уменьшиться до размеров молекулы. Исчезнуть.

— Ещё рано, — тихо-тихо говорит он.

«Один!»

— Счастливого Нового года, — повторяет девушка и неожиданно целует Баки.

Стив закрывает глаза и молча сжимает губы.

**31.12.1941**

— Ты потанцуешь со мной?

— Что?

Стив переспрашивает быстрее, чем до него вообще доходит вопрос.

Он?

Потанцевать?

_С Баки?_

— Ты потанцуешь со мной?

Пять минут до нового сорок второго, и они вновь на вечеринке. На _той же самой_ — за год словно ничего и не изменилось. Нет, Стивен врёт: изменилось многое, очень многое — прежним, наверное, остался только Баки. И болезненная сосредоточенность Стива на нём, растущая в геометрической прогрессии, не иначе.

Грудь Стивена греет фотография, что на этот раз уже в его кармане — Баки сдержал обещание. А голову кружит, не давая сосредоточиться, предложение потанцевать. Стив часто-часто моргает.

— Я и танцы — это плюс и минус, — севшим от волнения голосом говорит он, и Баки со смехом похлопывает его по плечу.

— Брось, — глядит глаза в глаза и становится абсолютно серьёзным. Стив знает этот взгляд, и ему почти страшно — хотя, пожалуй, он просто благоговеет перед тем, что может вот-вот произойти: Баки готов отдать ему последний танец в этом году. — Так ты потанцуешь со мной, Роджерс?

— Да, — негромко отвечает Стив и шумно выдыхает: Баки притягивает его к себе уверенно, ловко, но мягко.

Он — мягкий. Он — уверенный. Он — ловкий. Баки ведёт _так_ , что у Стива перехватывает дыхание. И Стив искренне завидует каждой девушке, что была в руках Барнса до него. Об этом так не хочется думать, но почему-то думается.

И всё же они танцуют, и Стив ощущает в груди что-то пронзительно-яркое и необъяснимо тёплое: может, оно едва заселилось туда сейчас, а может, просто лениво пробудилось после долгой спячки. Стив не знает. Он также не знает, когда вообще начался _отсчёт_ — просто все вокруг неожиданно начинают кричать и смеяться.

«Восемь!» — и они замирают. Стив несмело поднимает глаза на Баки и улыбается.

«Семь!» — Баки улыбается в ответ. Стивен ненавидит все эти романтические штучки — это попросту _не его,_ — но…

«Шесть!» — но он _тонет_ в тех самых глазах, красоту которых впервые увидел здесь ровно год назад.

«Пять!» — крики всё громче, но Стивен читает по губам напротив:

— Счастливого Нового года, Стив.

«Четыре!» — Стив дрожит весь, приподнимается на носках, чувствуя, как руки Баки прижимают его крепче, и тянется к его приоткрывшимся губам. Барнс подаётся навстречу, дыхание перемешивается.

«Три!»

— Счастливого Нового года, Бак…

«Два!»

Кто-то резко хватает Баки за локоть, разрывает их объятие и — разумеется, это девушка, _та самая девушка_ — притягивает к себе.

«Один!» — она целует его, от удивления, кажется, находящегося не в силах дать отпор, а Стив отворачивается, стараясь не замечать, как разноцветные блёстки путаются в его волосах и оседают на плечах.

Зато оглушающую пустоту на месте _чего-то тёплого_ он замечает более чем хорошо.

~

Больше Новый год вместе они не встречают.

~

****

31.12.2014

Проходит семь десятков лет, а формат новогодних вечеринок, как замечает Баки, остаётся прежним. Всё те же танцы, тот же рокочущий на улице фейерверк, те же бокалы шампанского. Тот же отсчёт.

Те же, чёрт бы их побрал, поцелуи после него.

И как бы ему ни было неприятно это осознавать, формат вечеринок — наверное, единственное, что практически не изменилось. Ему хочется верить, что единственный человек в настоящем из его прошлого — Стив Роджерс — не изменился тоже, но убедить себя в этом едва ли возможно.

На вечеринке, которую даёт Старк, народа больше в разы, и девушек — тоже, и Баки сейчас бы щеголять в кителе и сражать наповал одной улыбкой. Только сегодня не сороковые, и он не Баки толком. И навряд ли ему кто-то здесь рад, исключая Стива.

Стив его и позвал.

Баки кажется, что они поменялись местами: теперь он нелюдимый, как загнанный в угол зверь, а Стив — его ангел-хранитель. Поэтому здесь, в толпе людей, едва выцепляя знакомые лица и едва силясь улыбаться в ответ, он чувствует себя как никогда одиноким.

Потому что Стива сейчас рядом нет: он сейчас где-то и с кем-то _— Баки не имеет понятия и старается не придавать значения._ Поэтому Барнса никто не может винить в том, что в его руках оказывается полная бутылка вина: он смутно что-то припоминает о собственном метаболизме, но, может быть, в честь праздника получится напиться ко всем чертям.

_— Глупый праздник._

_— Конечно, глупый._

Сейчас Баки согласен сам с собой как никогда. Он, не глядя по сторонам, бредёт к диванчику у стены и садится на его край, откупоривая бутылку.

— Эй.

Баки вскидывает хмурый взгляд; вмиг морщины на его лбу разглаживаются.

— Стив, — он улыбается неловко, сжимает бутылку крепче. — Я тебя потерял.

— Это я тебя потерял, — тон Стива самый что ни на есть извиняющийся. — Прости. Эм, Баки, — Стив усаживается рядом, и Баки невольно цепенеет. Откуда это в нём — неизвестно. — Ты потанцуешь со мной?

— Что?

Баки округляет глаза. Уж чего, а такого вопроса он не ожидал точно.

Он слышал — нет, он _знал_ о том, что у Стива что-то наклёвывалось с какой-то симпатичной блондинкой. Шэрон её зовут, кажется. Он знал, что Шэрон сейчас здесь — увидеть её, правда, ему ещё не удалось, но Барнс считал это вопросом времени.

И если тогда, в _их_ последний Новый год, Баки пригласил Стива танцевать, потому что… Ну, _потому что,_ то сейчас он даже и не знал, что думать.

— Ты потанцуешь со мной, Бак? Ты так любил танцы.

— Я, — Баки нервно сглатывает, — не танцую.

Он отводит глаза, старается не реагировать на то, как ладонь Стива обеспокоенно ложится на его плечо.

— Ты танцуешь, — не особо уверенно говорит Роджерс. — Почему… почему ты не хочешь? Это будет лучше, чем… это дерьмовое вино.

— Ну, — Баки усмехается грустно, — вино, может, и отстойное, но оно точно не оставит меня сегодня.

Стив поджимает губы. Баки понимает, что сказал лишнего, но не готов просить прощения.

— Значит, — Стив вздыхает, — танцам — нет?

— Точно.

— Тогда выпьем вина?

Баки смеётся. Сам не ожидает от себя такой реакции, но смеётся.

— Капитан Америка серьёзно хочет выпить со мной вина, в то время как все с удовольствием потанцевали бы с ним?

Стив грустно улыбается.

— Посмотри на меня, — вздыхает. — Ты мой… лучший друг, Баки.

— Тут весь зал твоих лучших друзей, Стив, — резковато отвечает Баки.

Надо же. Ни глотка ещё не сделал, а уже разбрасывается колкостями. «Наверное, надо притормозить», — так и стучит в голове. Тем более, у него в кармане припасён подарок для Стива.

Для Стива, который, попросив его подождать минуту, скрывается в толпе снова.

Наверное, зря он всё это.

Баки любит его. До сих пор. Это чувство — не лампочка, его не выключить, ему не перегореть, не выдохнуться даже после сотен обнулений. У его любви к Стиву совершенно точно нет прошедшего времени. Единственная проблема в том, что Барнс совершенно не уверен, любят ли его в ответ.

Он достаёт подарок из кармана толстовки и бросает взгляд на время — без десяти полночь.

_«Нет. Поцелуи — это не глупо. И весьма полезно»._

Баки вертит в руках перевязанный белой ленточкой имбирный пряник и думает: может, ещё не стало _слишком поздно?_

Стив возвращается с двумя бокалами шампанского. Баки, с трудом удерживая себя от улыбки, едва ли не спрашивает: «И чем же твоё шампанское лучше моего вина?», но попросту _не успевает:_

— Привет, Шэрон.

Та не обращает совершенно никакого внимания на Барнса, обеими ладонями вцепляется в локоть Стива и, посмеиваясь, тянет его куда-то в толпу. Стив не успевает даже кинуть извиняющийся взгляд — всё происходит настолько же быстро, насколько и в _их_ последний Новый год.

Баки грустно улыбается, едва ли не переламывая пополам пряничного человечка, и поднимается с дивана: до наступления Нового года остаются минуты, и он абсолютно не готов смотреть, как Стива будет целовать кто-то _чужой._ Он совершенно точно не готов быть на его месте хотя бы раз.

Наверное, становится всё же _слишком_ поздно.

Он бросает последний взгляд на кружащегося в танце Роджерса и, пряча имбирный пряник назад в карман, быстро идёт к выходу.

~

Метель бушует, кидается в ноги, кусается, и Баки топчется на месте.

«Шесть!»

— Баки?!

Он слышит это даже через зажатые уши. Даже через ненавистный отсчёт. Ёжась от холода, оборачивается и застывает.

— Стив…

«Четыре!»

До Нового года остаются секунды, а Стив вышел к нему. Баки не видит, что тот держит в руках. Роджерс — лишь тёмный силуэт на фоне ярких огней внутри дома, и Баки узнаёт его лишь по голосу.

— Я… здесь, Стив.

Стив в два шага подходит к нему и накидывает на плечи куртку, тут же крепко обнимая со спины.

«Три!»

— Тут жутко холодно…

— Да, немного, — Баки вздрагивает, но уже не от холода.

«Два!»

— Может, всё же потанцуешь со мной?

— Да, — незамедлительно отвечает Баки, облизывая немеющие губы.

«Один!»

Он изворачивается в руках Стива настолько быстро, насколько возможно: Стив вышел _в одной футболке,_ и, наверное, Баки до крайности эгоистичен, но это сейчас последнее, что его волнует.

— Счастливого Нового года, Баки.

В небе разрывается фейерверк, восхищённым радостным криком отзывается толпа.

Стив целует его — мягко жмётся губами, обхватывает холодными ладонями шею, скользит пальцами на щёки. Целует медленно, уверенно, и Барнс чувствует вкус их первого поцелуя: шампанское, которое ему всё же удалось сейчас попробовать.

— Счастливого Нового года, Стив.

Метель бьётся в стеклопакеты, злится, а Баки, медленно двигаясь в танце, кладёт голову на плечо Стиву и понимает, что _поздно_ не будет никогда — у любви ведь действительно нет прошедшего времени.


End file.
